This is an open label, parallel group, single dose study to determine the safety and tolerability of a single oral dose of BRL 49653C (a new anti-hyperglycemic agent) in patients with hepatic impairment and in healthy volunteers. The pharmacokinetics of the metabolites will also be determined.